


blanket mountain

by vixxtherapy



Series: Shiberverse [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blankets, Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, M/M, Non AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixxtherapy/pseuds/vixxtherapy
Summary: Alone time is hard to come by when you live with 7 other boys. San uses his free time wisely, usually. Of course, it’s always better when he has Mingi there with him, though.
Relationships: Choi San/Song Mingi, Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong (mentioned)
Series: Shiberverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569322
Comments: 7
Kudos: 158





	blanket mountain

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a surprise. I have another part of this 'verse in the works, but this just screamed to be written first. I just love this pairing so much, and I hope you all like this one and much as the last story. Thank you for all the wonderful comments on the last part.
> 
> Also, the last one was posted on my birthday and I wanted to get this one posted before, or on, Friday the 13th.
> 
> Enjoy!

San exited the bathroom freshly showered wearing only a bathrobe, skin pink from the hot water. He wandered through the dorm scoping the place out. It seemed like all the other boys had gone out. He remembered them inviting him somewhere, to which he had waved them away. He had looked hopefully at Mingi, but the younger man had bounced happily about being able to get out of the house for the first time in a while. Mingi and Yunho had started yelling about something excitedly and San had tuned everything out after that. 

San smiled at the memory and continued towards his shared room. He figured that if he wasn't able to get any time with his Mingi, then alone time would definitely suffice.

Privacy was something that he had long since given up on. Living with 7 other men meant that everyone knew everything. The walls were very thin and it wasn’t easy to get some time without at least one other person within close proximity.

He and Mingi hadn’t exactly told anyone about their relationship, but San knew that at least a few of the boys had suspected. Their leader had casually mentioned that they needed to be discreet and make sure not to make anyone (read: Jongho) uncomfortable; both boys had played dumb and wandered away. San was sure that if Hongjoong knew then Seonghwa also knew. Which meant that Yeosang also probably suspected. He was pretty sure everyone in the dorm knew, but he also didn’t want to offset the balance that the team had cultivated over their time together.

So, that left Mingi and himself in an awkward position. They would steal kisses here and there, and on the occasion San had crawled into bed with Mingi when he was having a hard time falling asleep. He would drag Shiber with him, and just cuddle up to Mingi who very rarely even woke up. But without fail in the morning Mingi would always be wrapped around San and Shiber; the two of them protectively cuddled in Mingi’s arms. It always made San feel safe, but he didn’t want to abuse that and have it lose its potency to make him feel okay on the harder nights.

San strolled into his room and squawked when a pair of long arms wrapped around him from behind.

“Surprise.” Mingi purred in his ear. San shivered and melted back into the body behind him.

“Mingi-yah,” San whined despite the comfortable posture. “You scared me. I thought you were going out with the others.” He turned in the younger man’s embrace, and tucked his face in Mingi’s neck.

“Ah, that’s what I wanted you to think, Sannie.” Mingi smiled and hugged the older man tighter. “We don’t have too much time, but I thought it would be nice to have a bit of time just the two of us.” 

San made a pleased noise and mouthed along Mingi’s jaw. Mingi snuck his hands beneath San’s robe and let his hands wander. San stood back and opened his robe for Mingi to see. He never got tired of the looks that Mingi gave him. It made him feel 10 feet tall, and he knew that Mingi saw something that he would never see in himself. It made him feel sexy, which was something that San would very rarely admit to feeling. His stage persona oozed sex effortlessly, but San still struggled with seeing himself the way others did. He wasn’t anything special. At least, he didn’t feel he was. But Mingi made him feel like he was the only person in the whole world that mattered. San could get lost in the feeling forever.

“And what were you planning on doing while everyone was out?” Mingi growled low in his throat, causing San to shiver again.

“You know what I was going to do.” San laughed, which quickly turned into a gasp when Mingi ran his hand over his cock which had already begun to take interest. San took a step back but stopped when his foot came into contact with something. “Wha-?” He turned and looked down to see a mountain of comforters piled on the floor. San looked back to Mingi and raised an eyebrow.

“I figured we probably shouldn’t fuck on Yunho’s bed, so I had to improvise.” Mingi’s cheeks were stained the barest shade of pink.

“Is that what we’re going to do, Mingi-yah?” San smirked and leaned in close. “Are you going to fuck me?” He whispered the last part and Mingi groaned.

“If you want.” Mingi looked dazed. “Or you could, you know, me...” Mingi trailed off the flush on his cheeks growing darker.

San tried to hide the look of pure hunger that crossed his face. He pulled the other man into an enthusiastic kiss which became heated almost immediately. San pulled away when the kiss started to get out of hand. He swallowed and caught his breath, which gave him a moment to collect himself.

“Oh fuck, Mingi.” San tried to steady himself. The idea of having the bigger man under him and writhing in pleasure was almost too much to fathom. “Do you want me to?”

“Yeah, I think I really do.” Mingi husky tone showed how much the idea excited him; despite the blush spreading down his neck. San resisted the urge to lean forward and drag his tongue along that blush.

“As appealing as that sounds, and trust me I would love to do little else currently; I think we should probably save that for an evening where we can take our time.” San tilted his head and smiled, Mingi had a stubborn pout firmly in place. San leaned up and captured Mingi’s bottom lip gently between his teeth. The taller man gasped and pulled San closer. San shrugged out of his robe and pulled Mingi down on top of him in the pile of blankets.

“How much time do we have?” San tried to divest Mingi of his clothes quickly. It ended up with Mingi being a tangled mess and the other man laughed at the sight. Mingi scooted down the other man’s body leaving gentle nips and kisses along the way, until he was eye level with San’s cock. Mingi licked a quick swipe up the underside, which caused San to suck in a quick breath; before he settled between San’s legs.

“An hour, maybe 2.” Mingi trailed fingers down San’s chest and stomach, causing the other man to arch into the touch.

“Mingi-yah!” San gasped as he hit a sensitive spot. “You made it sound like we had 20 minutes!” San laughed and pulled the other man up for a kiss.

“What? That isn’t a lot of time!” Mingi protested but there was mirth behind his eyes. He kicked off his pants and reached for something just out of San’s sight. San let out a bark of laughter when he realized Mingi had stashed a bottle of lube and a condom in the blanket mountain.

“You really are prepared, aren’t you?” 

“Well, I was hoping, but I didn’t want to assume anything.” Mingi smirked and trailed a finger down San’s stomach and behind his balls. San grabbed a pillow, which had also been left conveniently within reach, and pushed it under his hips to give Mingi better access. When Mingi’s hand trailed further back, he came in contact with slickness. He looked at San and raised an eyebrow.

“I told you, you know what I was going to do while I was on my own.” San covered his eyes with his arm, embarrassed.

“So you prepared yourself in the shower?” Mingi’s voice sounded deeper, dripping with honey and arousal.

“I started and I was planning on finishing the job when I got out.” San’s arm hid the blush on his cheeks. “It’s easier if I am- Ah!” San was cut off abruptly when Mingi pushed a finger knuckle deep without warning. San canted his hips and moaned as Mingi pumped his finger in and out of the other man a few times before he added another finger with very little resistance. 

“That is so hot, baby.” Mingi placed biting kisses on the inside of San’s thighs. “What were you thinking about while you were doing it?” He scissored his fingers and added more lube, pushing them in deep, and making sure to apply just enough pressure to the other man’s prostate to drive San crazy.

“You. I- fuck, it’s always you now.” San clawed at Mingi’s shoulder and hissed when he added a third finger. “You’re voice, your hands. Fuck, just you.”

“My hands?” San could hear the smirk in Mingi’s voice. He had kept his eyes closed for the duration of Mingi’s ministrations. San’s eyes shot open when Mingi’s free hand snaked up San’s body and laced their fingers together, he pulled San’s hand closer and placed a soft kiss on the inside of his wrist. San smiled down at Mingi.

“I love your hands. I was sure you’ve caught me staring at them, before.” San laughed at Mingi’s surprised noise. “I love everything about you” San groaned as Mingi continued to open him up. 

“I love you, too.” Mingi replied quietly. San looked down at the other man; Mingi had his head bowed and looked as if he hadn’t meant to say that out loud. 

“Hey,” San smiled and gently coaxed Mingi to look at him. After a moment Mingi met San’s eyes. “I love you too, you idiot.” 

Mingi beamed and crawled up San’s body to kiss him. They shared a long giggle filled kiss that left both of them breathless. Mingi nipped at San’s bottom lip when he pulled away. “Ready?” He asked breathlessly.

San nodded and whined when Mingi pulled his fingers out. Mingi wiped them off on San’s bathrobe and tossed it aside. Mingi rolled on the condom and slicked himself up. He lined himself up with San’s entrance and pushed forward. San hissed at the initial stretch and pulled his leg closer to his chest to pull Mingi in deeper. Mingi rocked his hips until he was fully seated inside San.

“Oh, fuck, so tight.” Mingi screwed his eyes shut and dropped his head down onto San’s chest.

“You don’t have to be gentle with me, Mingi-yah.” San ran his fingers through Mingi’s hair, he tugged gently until Mingi looked up at him. “You don’t have to hold back.” San purred and clenched his muscles around Mingi. The younger man smiled and pulled out nearly all the way before he slammed back into San. Mingi set a hard pace, angling each stroke to drag over the older man’s prostate, until San was clawing at his back and moaning loudly. Mingi reached between them to take the other man’s cock in hand, and stroked him at the same pace.

“I am so close, baby. Please.” San looked up at Mingi through half-lidded eyes. 

“Then come for me, Sannie.” Mingi whispered and bit at the flesh of the older man’s neck. San hissed at the sting and came over his stomach and chest. Mingi stroked him through his orgasm and allowed San to come down and catch his breath.

When San opened his eyes he chuckled at the state of the other man. Mingi looked as if it was taking all of his concentration not to come. His bottom lip was between his teeth and turning white from the pressure. The noise seemed to jolt him out of his thoughts, and he pouted; which caused San to snicker outright.

“What? You look so hot when you come. I love watching it and I love being the one to make you do it.” Mingi whined.

“Are you close?” San pulled the other man down and kissed him thoroughly; he nipped at Mingi’s lips and sucked gently on his tongue. Mingi broke the kiss in a gasp when San clenched down on him again.

“Very close.” Mingi gulped.

“Then come.” San trailed his fingers down Mingi’s side. He rested his hands on the rapper’s hips; San pulled him impossibly closer and deeper inside of him. Mingi let out a long choked moan. “And just think, the next time we are alone together I am going to take my time fucking you. I am going to open you up nice and slowly, and then when you think you can’t take it anymore, I will fuck you deep and hard.” San moaned as Mingi began moving his hips again. “I’ll make it so good for you, Mingi-yah. Oh- fuck, baby.” 

Mingi moaned San’s name as he came and collapsed on top of the other man. San whispered sweet encouraging things and petted Mingi’s hair until he stirred and moved to get off of the smaller man. San laid back boneless and spent, he closed his eyes and fought the urge to fall asleep. Mingi took care of the condom and laid back down next to San on their mess of blankets. He propped himself up on one elbow and smiled down at the other man. 

San opened one eye and smiled. He was met with a brighter than bright smile from the younger man. After a moment San wrinkled his nose at the state himself. 

“Eugh, now I need another shower.” San grimaced.

“If we hurry we can shower together.” Mingi got to his feet and pulled San up with him, who protested loudly. The younger man bounced excitedly towards the bathroom and pulled San along by his hand. San couldn't help but laugh the entire walk.

~O~O~O~

When they were all showered and dressed, they cleaned up their blanket pile and cuddled up on San's bed. Mingi started watching videos on his phone. San was pleasantly sore and exhausted, so he mostly dozed next to the younger man. 

Not long after San was jolted awake by Yunho barreling into the room. He made a surprised noise when the first person he saw in San’s bed was Mingi. 

“You know, from now on if you two want alone time you can just tell me and I will get everyone out of the dorm if I can.” Yunho chuckled as he sat down on his lower bunk.

“Huh?” Mingi spoke first, not looking away from the video he was currently watching. San remained silent and buried his face to hide the blush he could feel coming.

“Look,” Yunho stood up so he could look at both men over the side of the bunk, “I know how much it sucks not being able to have any time with the one person that you want to be spending all of your free time with.” Yunho smiled. “Just ask Hongjoong, he and I get little to no time together.”

“What are you talking about, hyung?” Mingi set his phone down, and continued playing dumb. San never looked up, he continued hiding his face and hoped that this conversation would somehow end without his roommate knowing about his earlier escapades.

“I just want to throw it out there. If you both want the place to yourself, just come find me and I will drag everyone out with a little help from our fearless leader.” Yunho bounced excitedly. “But I am happy for the both of you, I had suspected, but I wasn’t sure.”

“You aren’t making sense, Yunho-yah.” Mingi sounded exasperated and annoyed. San couldn’t help but giggle at Mingi’s overacting. “San and I don’t need alone time, why would we?”

“Oh really?” Yunho raised an eyebrow. “And I suppose this bottle of lube on the floor was just there for decoration?” He smirked.

San sat up and stared at Yunho wide eyed. San looked between him and Mingi; who currently looked guilty and had a deep red blush all the way down his neck. Yunho leaned down and picked up the bottle, and slipped it under San’s pillow.

“You might as well have just had a large glowing sign that said ‘we just had sex’.” Yunho winked and laughed loudly when San tried to bury himself under Mingi. Yunho slapped Mingi playfully on the arm. “So, like I said, if you both need some time, just come talk to me and I will see what I can do. And maybe you both can return the favor some time.” He laughed again before collapsing on the bottom bunk.

Mingi turned to San, still bright red, and asked. “You okay?” He gently coaxed San to look at him. San was an even darker shade of crimson, but he nodded.

“Yeah, I don’t mind them knowing,” San whispered. “But I just wish that Yunho hadn’t have found out like that.” He smiled and pecked Mingi. The younger man smiled and immediately tried to deepen the kiss. After a second they were being kicked from below.

“Hey!” Yunho kicked at them again. “Not while I am here, please.”

“Sorry.” San apologized. He leaned over Mingi, so he could see the taller man on the bottom bunk. “So, you and Hongjoong, hm?” San smirked at the tiny blush the formed on Yunho’s cheeks. He nodded.

“So what is it about him that-” San started and was cut off by Mingi pushing him aside and climbing off the bunk.

“I really don’t want to hear this conversation.” Mingi said as he climbed down the ladder. “I am going to go get snacks, do you want anything, babe?” San and Yunho looked at Mingi quietly, both sporting a very amused look. Mingi realized that the room had become abnormally quiet. “What?”

“Babe?” San smiled as he saw the look of realization cross Mingi’s face.

“Well, yeah, I figured since Yunho knows now I don’t have to hide it anymore.” Mingi smiled and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

San smiled wider and pulled Mingi close for a sweet kiss. They only pulled apart when Yunho threw a pillow at them and loudly told them to stop. Mingi grabbed the pillow and still keeping his lips pressed to San’s lobbed it back at Yunho.

“Stop what?” Hongjoong asked opening the door wide. When he saw what was going on he stepped inside and closed the door firmly behind him. “Ah, now I see. I said not to make anyone uncomfortable and to be discreet. You are currently following neither of those rules.”

“No it’s alright, Hongjoongie” Yunho laughed. “I am not uncomfortable.”

“Since when are you so informal when talking to me?” Hongjoong scolded, he wagged his finger at the other man. 

“Since that night in the hotel room a few months ago when-” Yunho squawked as Mingi tackled him and put his hand over his mouth.

“I really don’t want to hear this,” Mingi laughed when Yunho looked hurt. “At least wait until I leave the room, hyung.” Mingi climbed off of Yunho and looked back at San. “Now, _babe_ , do you want anything?” Mingi beamed at San.

“Yeah, just bring me anything, I am starving.” San laughed as he watched Mingi leave the room quickly, without saying another word.

“Well, I, um...” Hongjoong stuttered. “I think I am going to go make sure that Mingi doesn’t eat everything in the pantry.” He turned to leave the room, and then stopped and turned back to the other two men. “Remember: discreet, and no one can be uncomfortable.”

“Yes, hyung. We will be more careful.” San nodded solemnly, but broke character when a laugh escaped.

“Right.” Hongjoong said, and he turned his attention to Yunho. “I think you and I need to have a talk later about what private means.” Hongjoong made an affirmative noise, and left the room without another word.

San and Yunho sat quietly for a moment. San basked in the feeling of knowing that some of his bandmates knew about his relationship and welcomed it openly. He smiled to himself, as he reached for Shiber who was residing in his bag hanging off the bed. San grabbed Shiber and laid back on his bunk.

“Hey, Yunho?” San said after another minute.

“Yeah?” Came the muffled reply. San assumed that Yunho had rolled over and was laying on his stomach.

“Thanks.” San said quietly. Not wanting to explain any further, and hoping that the single word would convey everything that he wanted to thank him for. He felt a gentle poke from under the mattress, and he smiled.

“No problem.” Yunho’s voice was quiet but sounded warm, and tired. “Like I said, I understand.”

“Yeah.” San replied. He rolled over onto his side still cuddling Shiber. “So, is it the small hands?” San laughed as a pillow launched up and over the railing and pummeled him in the face.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come, I promise. I, again, have 2 more parts planned in this series. Maybe more after the MAMAs, which like most atiny, short circuited me. So yeah, here's hoping that I can get the next part written and up in a decent amount of time.
> 
> Feel free to come yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/insaneboingo) or [tumblr](https://insaneboingo.tumblr.com/) if you are so inclined to do so.


End file.
